


But the Day Still Shines

by brevinoda



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aether!Sun AU, F/M, Gen, Sorta Platonic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevinoda/pseuds/brevinoda
Summary: (Perfect Son AU) Sun has a moment to relax.





	But the Day Still Shines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatoneguywiththatoneship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneguywiththatoneship/gifts).



> Will probably clean this up once I've gotten some sleep, but I wanted to write this down before I forgot.

"Anthropologically, a few elements jump out in terms of analysis. The first is the fashion sense of the Devil. He is handsome and well dressed. Also, it is not clear whether the Devil had any intentions other than to dance. If he was seeking souls, he clearly was in no rush."

'Well dressed devil' - that was a good description of her. Even now images still flashed in his mind; blurred things, glowing things, of Lu(Samantha(Miss(my(Mother Mother **_Mother_** )))), in heaven no matter how sinful they were now. The young man kept reading.

"Also, in the legend, there is no indication that the participants suffer any repercussions whether physical or spiritual. The wounds of the young woman clawed by the Devil are healed the next day and there is no moral outrage at the end or indication that the participants are destined to suffer for their sins in Hell."

This he laughed at quietly. If only this fit too... but they were only stories, after all.

* * *

"Mother?" Sun asked, and Samantha smiled. Just the sound of his voice was something sweet.

"Yes, honey?"

"Could we dance?"

She nearly choked on her laughter. "A-are you sure? That's... _definitely_ not one of my talents."

"It's no worry to me," he said. That smile, that one little smile...

She couldn't help but smile too. "So sweet of you. Sure, Sun - what kind did you want to try?"

"Hm. Something slow, like a waltz? But it's better if it's something you remember."

Did Sun actually know what a waltz was? Then again, it didn't matter; it was something interesting. Something left and buried so long ago.

Sun looked so much like him. Sounded _so much like him,_ and he wasn't even trying. For a guilty second Samantha felt that old urge to run from the past, to pretend it never was - but it was just a hint. Just a hint.

"It's been a while, but I think I know one," Samantha said, searching for the song. "Here..."

[She set the music to play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVRyuoKv_cM), and offered her hand.

* * *

"The first part is the step. I hold your hand like this - " she took Sun's hand in hers, curling her fingers in front of his palm - "then you hold my hand like this - " now Samantha curled his finger over her palm, and Sun followed with the rest. "Yes, just like that. And then our other hand goes around each other's waist. Now we dance -"

She took up the spin, slow to match the tempo, but brisk to give her son the idea. Spin and orbit, spin and orbit, spin and -

Samantha stepped towards Sun too much, but he stepped back to match. Now they were tracing an oval more than a circle... but she was just relieved she hadn't stepped on him.

"That's it, Sun," Samantha said. "Now for the turn: you keep holding my hand, but let go of my waist and spin towards me. Ready?"

He nodded with a wonderous grin. "Yes, Mother!"

"Okay, give it a try..." Samantha stopped to let Sun prepare, lifting their arms over his head -

\- And Sun spun eagerly about, landing a bit fast but safe in his Mother's embrace. He laughed, still getting used to the motions.

"Hah! It's fun, isn't it?"

"A lot more than it looks," he said, still laughing a little.

"It's part of why we all try, even if we're bad at it. You'll have to turn back to position for us to keep dancing, though."

"Oh?" Sun blinked, realizing their hands were still in the air. "Okay, like this..."

Samantha let go of his waist, and Sun twirled back around, flushing with satisfaction when Samantha resumed the dance. She reflected that joy with a little grin, a childish one that hadn't seen the outside world in years.

"My baby learns so fast," she said contentedly.

* * *

They went through motion and move, Samantha recalling and Sun learning, the two driving each other ever on. Whatever they were doing wasn't a waltz anymore - it had the delicate pace of a ballroom, and that was all - but Sun didn't seem to mind, so Samantha didn't either. She focused instead on the feeling of spiraling with him, of his hand in hers, of his puppy gaze flicking from their clasped hands to her eyes.

She would move just a bit hasty, slipping out of place again and again, and always he would adjust, just knowing where to move his feet to follow hers. There was a uncanny sense in the back of Samantha's head tutting that they were going to trip - but Sun never missed a beat. Each time, every time, he balanced her perfectly.

The calm, the grace, above all else that plain _love_ -

Samantha held her Sun closer, and he looked up all adoring ignorance, wondering what made her blush and breathe so quick. And especially why his Mother said she wasn't good at this... but he wasn't about to question such a pleasant moment. He was very good at knowing things. He knew enough things; not being forced to know for once was a mercy he forgot existed.

So he settled into her shoulder, breathed the silent edge of that purr his Mother loved. There came the reply; the familiar refrain of barely shivering breath, that signal Mother (Samantha (Elsa-(mine (you're mine and I'm yours baby, my darling Sun)))) granted him alone, mixed with the oddest tension: something like disgust and pride and desire mixed together. But, the boy felt, he didn't have to dignify it with a name. He purred, purred her tension away, and they went lilting on in hazy bliss.

Sun still didn't understand Samantha - but then, neither did she. In that moment, so many things made sense to him.

"Mother, do you want to keep going?" Sun asked sweetly.

"Yes," Samantha said, no hesitation. "Never thought I'd... I'd do this well."

"I'm glad you're such a good dancer. Whatever the reason." So blunt, but it sent that fireplace warmth flooding through her. ('So like her baby boy', she did and didn't want to think.) And so Samantha laughed free, gently tapping her forehead to his.

"I'm glad you are too, honey..."


End file.
